


Connie's Lovely Lady Lumps

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Black Eyed Peas Song, Bottom-Heavy Connie, F/M, Lapdance, Song: My Humps, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: It's Steven's 21st birthday, and Connie has a special present that she wants to give to her boyfriend.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Connie's Lovely Lady Lumps

Steven sat in front of the table, in the middle of eating a slice of cake. It was his special day, hitting the big 2-1. He even took the time to go all the way back to Beach City to see the gems. As usual, they made sure that the celebration went off without a hitch, and that Steven was properly doted on and treated well.

Clearly, they weren’t too aware of what a human reaching 21 years meant, but it didn’t matter too much, it meant another year of Steven being on this planet.

His dad even congratulated him on reaching that age and had a bit of a talk with him about what this meant. He brought up the usuals: no excessive drinking, no drinking and driving, stuff that Steven pretty much already knew; but he appreciated his concern regardless.

As the party went on, the gems brought up various stories about a younger Steven, making the man in question blush and sometimes cringe from how intricate and personal the story was. But it made him a bit happy to see that they cared for him so much, despite how old he was.

Uncle Andy even popped up to greet the birthday boy, and he even brought a present for him. Steven hid his excitement behind his insistence that he didn’t need to. His excitement went away when he realized that Andy brought him a six pack of beer. This led to a tirade between Greg and Andy about why the present was inappropriate or the most appropriate given the situation.

Steven decided to leave the temple, wanting a bit of peace and quiet to himself. So, he floated up to the top of the temple, near the lighthouse. He sat on the edge of it, looking out at the ocean, the sun setting down into it on the horizon.

Nothing really felt different about being older, and he felt like nothing would be different about it after today. He would head out and leave Beach City once more to find himself out on the open road. It did feel nice to be by himself and talking with other humans as opposed to gems. Made him feel more human.

“Steven! Hey!”

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking behind him to see Connie running over towards him, bringing a smile on his face as he did. It was a while since the two last were together proper.

He got on his feet, bracing himself for a hug as he felt Connie practically collide with him. He wrapped her arms tight around her, feeling her do the same before she pulled her face away to look up at him.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you all night!” She said, a smile on her face.

“Sorry, but you know how the gems are.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously with a chuckle.

“Right, right.” She reached up to pull him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did. She felt Steven reciprocate, the two of them kissing each other and embracing under the lighthouse.

After almost half a minute, they pull away, staring into each other’s eyes as they did, night starting to fall as they did.

“I really missed you, Steven~” Connie said lowly, eyes half-lidded, a knowing grin on her face.

“I missed you too, Connie~” Steven remarked, one of his hands reaching down to Connie’s waist, his hand going to grope her butt. He couldn’t help it, it was enormous, and it was all his too. He found himself thankful for puberty making her turn out like that.

A smirk formed on his face, looking back into her eyes as his hands started to slide in her pants. He could hear the other chuckling as she felt his huge hands on her bare ass.

“Wanna have some fun?~” She asked, her own hands slipping up his shirt to caress his bare chest.

“You know it, babe~” He said, now starting to pull her pants down.

“Hold up!” Connie said, pulling her hands away and holding them in front of Steven, letting him know to stop. “I have something different in mind~”

He cocked an eyebrow, curious what the other had planned. He pulled his hands back, obliging her request. He felt her start lightly pushing him toward the lighthouse, sitting him down on the stairs in front of it.

Connie reached in her pocket, pulling out her phone and propping it against one of the bars on the railing. She then opened up her music, picking a song she knew would be perfect for this moment.

She then turned to Steven after picking it, a knowing grin on her face as she then turned around, her fat rear pressed up against Steven’s crotch as she began to bounce it lightly against him.

“ _Whatcha gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk?”_ Steven’s eyes widened as he heard the music, then turned to Connie as she kept grinding and bouncing her ass against him.

“Imma get, get, get, get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump~” Connie sang along, a smile on her face as she looked back at Steven, whose eyes were now glued to the woman’s rear.

She couldn’t help but feel proud of the way she made his eyes bulge with focus as he stared at her ass, it grinding and rubbing against his slowly hardening cock.

Steven bit his lip, the contact of her ass getting him more excited as he gripped the handrails, not wanting to interrupt Connie as he began grinding back against her, his clothed cock being sandwiched between her cheeks. The pressure from it was enough to heighten his pleasure.

The song kept on playing as Connie’s ‘dance’ only got more intense and intimate, a hand reaching back to caress Steven’s face as she pulled him closer.

“Whether I ain't askin', They say they love mah ass in, Seven jeans, True religion, I say no, But they keep givin'~…” Connie kept on singing, leaning her head back against Steven, knowing that he was no doubt getting pent up from the contact. She would make sure he felt really good after this.

_“Whatcha gonna do with all that ass, all that ass inside your jeans”_

“Imma a make, make, make, make you scream, make you scream make you scream~” And Connie would make sure she did just that to him. Lord knows he looked like he was gonna scream right there.

Soon enough the song ended, leaving the two of them pent up and out of breath. Connie was gasping softly, having worked her body against Steven for so long. She reached over to grab her phone, stuffing it back in her pocket. She then looked back at him, a proud smile on her face.

“So? What’d you think?~” She asked, now feeling the other’s hands yank her jeans down, leaving her in a thong, the cool air of the night sending a chill up her spine.

“I think I’m gonna have to see what these ‘lovely humps’ can take~” Steven grinned, a hungry look in his eyes.

Connie licked her lips, giving her bare bottom a wag, “Then come get it~”

In one swift motion, Steven yanked his own pants and underwear down, his hard, dripping cock on display as he soon had Connie on the ground in front of him on her hands and knees.

She kept wiggling her fat rear seductively, waiting for Steven. She didn’t have to wait long as he hopped up behind her, slapping his hard member between her buttocks, grinding against them until he finally popped his tip against her entrance.

The feeling of his hard cock made Connie wet with arousal, anticipating his penetration as her cheeks clapped and bounced against him.

He couldn’t wait anymore as he shoved his cock inside her, letting out a pleasured growl as he did. His hands gripping her hips tightly as he began slamming inside her, feeling her fat cheeks smack against his lower stomach.

Connie’s mouth was agape as moan after moan shot out of it, the feeling of Steven inside her sending the young woman in a frenzy. She gripped the grass under her, gritting her teeth now as she was already edging close to climax, and she knew Steven was too.

“Ahhh!! C-Connie! You feel so good!~ I love you!~” Steven cried out, his thrusts picking up speed as he gripped her tighter, knowing he was close to cumming.

“Haaah~ I…I love you tooooo!~” Connie replied, bracing herself as her orgasm hit her hard.

Steven’s head shot back as he pumped his load inside the young woman, crying out in ecstasy as he did. He could feel the other tighten around him as he came, milking his cock for all he had as she laid down on the ground.

Connie was gasping for air, her orgasm leaving her exhausted. She could feel all of his spunk leave her as she still kept her ass up for him.

“Ha…Happy Birthday, Steven~” She exhaled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in a writing commission like this, feel free to DM me on here or at https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
